Extrañas palabras de amor
by Gabriela1201
Summary: De pequeña solo había servido a mis padres, crecidos de poder. Sufría, de no ser por mi hermano no hubiera salido de ahí,de ese pozo gélido. Aunque lastimosamente el me fue a meter a uno mas frío, siendo presa de unos ojos perla, no me arrepiento. Cuando caes presa de acciones como esas indudablemente caes en el amor... y era demasiado joven para entenderlo rápidamente. NejixReader
1. Prologo

**¿Nunca han pensado que nacieron para algo mas que solo seguir ordenes?...** Cuando tu vida consiste en un constante mandato superior del que no pareces poder librarte y por puro accidente en tu destino algo cambia todo eso… **Sabes que es momento de partir.** ¿Qué hacer cuando todo es una rutina inútil y cruel? Nada parece cambiar y aunque quieras que lo haga, sucede y solo huyes.

 _Ojala pudiera volver el tiempo y jamás haber aceptado esa maldita misión._

Ojala…

Mi nombre es _, Sabaku no _ hermana menos de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, aunque nunca me hayan reconocido como tal, al no tener un talento jamás repararon en mí, me etiquetaron como hija de algún amigo de la familia, ¿triste? Para nada. Jamás me importo, amaba a mi familia aunque ellos jamás me miraron igual, después de todo ellos me otorgaron la vida.

Lo realmente triste fue cuando solo me usaban como una "ama de casa" a pesar de ser la mujer menor de la familia. Eso dirían las demás personas informadas, pero no era así, era esa que se encargaba de ensuciarse las manos porque _"Tú no eres de la familia, el trabajo sucio está hecho para ti."_ Así dijo mama, yo me encargaba de terminar con…las pestes. Así fue toda mi vida desde pequeña, más que hacerlo por órdenes lo hacía por ellos. **Mamá y papá.** Quería ser aceptada a toda cosa, lo que hubiera dado por conseguirlo antes.

No más.

Gaara… El me libero, al convertirse en el quinto kazekage, el fue el culpable de todo. Es la verdad. Mi última misión, la que tuve derecho de negarme pero igual la acepte por agradecimiento a él, yo aborrecía las misiones, no creo haber nacido para ellas. Nunca debió enviarme a ella.

 **Jamás.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAP 1**

\- ¡Gaara chaaaaan!—grite lo más fuerte que pude al verlo solo entrar a la enorme oficina de kazekage, no dude en abrazarlo. El me saco de aquel pozo negro, manchado de sangre. El sonrió levemente a mi entusiasmo, lo mire interrogante y recordé en qué situación me encontraba— Oh maldita sea—murmure avergonzada al ver algunas demás personas ahí, irrelevantes- ¿Me llamaste?—pregunte observando a la mujer que mas llamo mi atención en la habitación.

 _\- Ni como ignorarla con semejante cabello—_ pensé mirando su melena rosada con interés—Bonito color—alague sonriendo a la joven ahí, se veía de mi edad 18 tal vez tenga 19.

\- _ ella es Haruno Sakura—me presento mi hermano de cabellos rojos, yo le extendí mi mano a la chica que gustosa estrecho.

\- _, Sabaku no _, hermana menor de Gaara chan—me presente con una enorme sonrisa, escuche una queja del joven kazekage detrás mío _—Gaara chan aborrece que le diga asi frente a la gente—_ recordé con una sonrisa nerviosa. La pelirosa presente solo atino a soltar una risilla ahogada.

\- Lamento el comportamiento infantil, Haruno—mi querido hermano siempre tan frio—Salgan los demás por favor, Haruno y _ quédense aquí—ordeno, los demás salieron- _, somos hermanos, se que tu pasado no fue el mejor pero… necesito que hagas algo por mi—inmediatamente trague seco, será…- Una misión con Haruno— maldeci y de reojo vi a la chica que ahora se encontraba a mi lado—No es malo, _, puedes negarte-.

\- Yo pues…- dude un poco _—El lo merece—_ pensé para mí misma—Acepto—respondí con una sonrisa y el solo me observo con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Muy bien, _ como bien sabes renovaremos nuestra alianza con Konoha, por lo tanto tu intercambiaras lugar con una konuichi de allá, solo estarás 6 meses y regresaras, no es difícil, solo quiero que traigas información—La pelirosa salió de la habitación cuando Gaara lo señalo—Hemos tenido ciertos problemas con ellos _, veras sospechan que tendremos una alianza con Akatsuki, a pedido de ellos yo acepte a enviar un ninja a cambio de otros como una investigación, puesto que no es cierto ese rumor no me preocupo por nada—me miro desde su asiento, se levanto y me abrazo—Igualmente espero que tengas cuidado- y a otra señal de Gaara hicieron entrar a Haruno- _ has tus maletas, mañana por la mañana te irás, estaré en la puerta de la aldea para despedirme de ti—murmuro lo ultimo y yo asentí.

\- Me retiro. Haruno. Gaara chan—vi como el ultimo me miraba con recelo y salí de la habitación sonriente _—No se ve tan mal, jamás he tenido este tipo de misiones, seguro que será genial…. Aunque… ¿6 meses alejada de Gaara chan? ¿Y de Temari y Kankuro?—_ solté un suspiro, no me sonaba tan bien eso, pero no importaba.

Tan sumida en mis pensamientos me encontraba que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando salí del edificio, solo vi mi hogar a lo lejos, ese que compartía con Gaara antes de que se convirtiera en el quinto. Me agarre a correr, estaba entusiasmada, inmediatamente al llegar corrí hacia mi cuarto y saque casi medio closet y lo acomode en dos maletas junto con algunas sandalias y demás cosas necesarias. Metí mis kunais en una bolsa más pequeña, deje todo al lado de la puerta de mi habitación junto con mi katana porque de no dejarla ahí no dudo que se me iba a olvidar. Me recosté en mi cama mirando el techo y mire el reloj…

 _\- Tres de la tarde…-_ pensé con una gotita de sudor en la frente _— ¿Ahora qué hare?—_ me levante de mi cama y mire el piso pensativa— ¡Genial! No tengo nada que hacer en todo el día y no tengo sueño—mire hacia mi ventana…-Iré a dar una vuelta—sonreí y me levante de un brinco de mi cama y salte por la ventana hacia afuera cayendo agraciadamente en el suelo. Me puse a caminar un par de calles e inmediatamente entre tanta gente localice a una pelirosa a unos cuantos metros-¡Haruno!—la llame obteniendo su atención y miro hacia todos lados, al ver que ella no podía encontrarme trote hasta ponerme a su lado y le sonreí.

\- Oh, _ san—me sonrió y la interrumpí antes de que me dijera algo más.

\- Dime solo _, por favor—me sonrió de nuevo.

\- Esta bien. Por favor no me digas Haruno, puedes decirme solo Sakura—me regalo una sonrisa entusiasmada que yo respondí- ¿Estas emocionada?—interrogo amablemente.

\- Algo así— respondí con el mismo tono—Nunca he ido a Konoha que yo recuerde, ¿es bonito?- interrogue.

\- Somos muy hospitalarios, y la villa es hermosa, se que te gustara estar ahí—me comento alegre.

\- Seguro que si—anime.

Estuvimos caminando un largo rato, cuando empezó a crecer la noche me despedí de ella y regrese a mi casa, en cuanto llegue me tire a la cama sin mirar el reloj y sin darme cuenta caí dormida.

Desperté con un sonido chirriante e incesante, mire fastidiada mi reloj y me levante a apagar perezosamente. Solté un largo bostezo y tomando una toalla entre a la ducha con guaraches. Me bañe relajando mi cuerpo y cuando salí me coloque una blusa de rejilla con mangas hasta el codo, encima de esta una blusa roja que me regalo Gaara chan sin mangas dejando ver la de abajo, me puse un short que me llegaba 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla y unas sandalias, me seque el cabello que por cierto es cobrizo y largo, hasta el muslo o un poco menos aunque siempre me lo agarro en una coleta o en trenza. Me arregle un poco frente a un espejo y tome mis cosas de la puerta. Baje y agarre una manzana como desayuno saliendo de mi casa y cerrando detrás de mí. A lo lejos logre ver nuevamente esa melena única y la llame.

\- Har…. ¡Sakura!—me corregí de inmediato y llame su atención, trote hasta ella batallando con las maletas—Buenos días, Sakura—salude con alegría.

\- Buenos días- miro mis maletas- ¿Necesitas ayuda?—tomo una de ellas y me ayudo a llegar a la puerta de la aldea donde a lo lejos divise una cabellera roja.

\- ¡Gaara chan!—grite lanzándome encima suyo—Gaara chan te extrañare mucho—dije tristemente, el solo me miro con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no—se burlo y yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados—Broma—rio- _ deja de decirme así—ahora el fue el que entrecerró los ojos al recordar como lo había llamado.

\- ¿Cómo, Gaara chan?—lo mire burlona.

\- Haruno, quiero que la mantengas a salvo—me ignoro mi hermano.

\- ¡Hey, sabes perfectamente que se me cuidar muy bien!—le dije molesta.

\- Lo sé, _, pero debes llegar a salvo y regresar igual, ¿está bien?—y sin dejarme responder volvió a hablar—Ya deben irse—agrego mirándome—Cuídate mucho, _, no me hagas ir yo mismo por ti—sonreí sacándole la lengua.

\- Ya, ya, no te preocupes—lo abrace una vez más, tome mis cosas y llame a la pelirosa indicándole que ya partíamos. Comenzamos a caminar, era algo difícil con cargamento, pero tampoco podía irme con las manos vacías, después de todo estaría medio año en Konoha.

Llevábamos un buen tramo de camino avanzado, todo era bastante calmado, debido al paso de tortuga que llevábamos teníamos 3 días para llegar, haciendo dos paradas para descansar. Debiamos llegar en la noche si no me equivoco.

Sakura era bastante divertida y amable, me platico sobre la villa y algunos de sus amigos que esperaba fueran míos también, no quería pasármela 6 meses sin amigos. Hablaba de un tal Naruto me comento que era un cabeza hueca, molesto y grosero pero que era bastante cálido y divertido, me dijo cosas bastante buenas, no dudaba que sería su amiga, al parecer era un compañero de su equipo y casi hermano; también hablaba mucho de su otro compañero y amor de la niñez, Sasuke, me dijo que era atractivo y frio, nunca me ha gustado alguien, y verla así… tan emocionada hablando de el me causaba… ¿gracia? Realmente jamás me he interesado en alguien. Me hablo de otros mas, como su mejor amiga y "rival" Ino, una chica llamada Hinata al parecer heredera Hyuga, una familia bien conocida; me hablo de su sensei Kakashi y lo impuntual que era, me hablo de su actual Hokage Tsunade san, y realmente me dijo demasiadas cosas como para recordarlas, cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos a muy poco de llegar a la aldea.

 _\- Tan rápido se me pasaron tres días, no puedo creerlo, si que Sakura habla mucho de sus amigos, se que serán agradables_ \- sonreí para mis adentros viendo a lo lejos una enorme puerta—Sakura…- la llame y ella solo hizo ademan de oírme—Estoy algo nerviosa—comente con una gotita de sudor en la frente a lo que la pelirosa solo rio enérgicamente.

\- Tranquila _, todo estará bien—trato de calmarme—Saliendo de la oficina de Tsunade shishou puedo invitar a los chicos a venir a comer para presentártelos—me miro interrogante a lo que yo sonreí alegre.

\- ¿En verdad?—ella asintió—Me encanta la idea—la pelirosa me sonrió.

\- Bien. Llegamos—anuncio finalmente ante la imponente entrada frente a nuestras narices.

Sonreí muy animada y entramos tranquilamente después de unos metros caminando nos adentramos a un pueblo, bastante amable, todos saludaban a Sakura y luego me sonreían como saludo.

 _\- Este lugar ya me encanta—_ pensé sin evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

\- _, tú debes ir allá—me apunto dirigiendo su mirada a un enorme edificio—Ahí te espera Tsunade sama—me explico—Si así lo quieres mientras estas en su oficina yo puedo dejar todo esto en tu nueva casa, invito a todos mis compañeros y te espero fuera del edificio. Antes de ir a comer te doy una vuelta—dijo con una sonrisa animada a lo que yo sonreí emocionada.

\- ¡Me encantaría! ¡Quiero conocerlos a todos!—exprese con alegría.

Tomo mis cosas y se despidió de mi con la mano mientras me dejaba al frente del gran edificio. Trague seco y entre en el lugar, pregunte a alguien ahí y me explico más o menos donde debía ir, me había perdido después de unos minutos y solo atine a buscar a alguien es ese pasillo con la mirada para volver a preguntar.

 _\- Mmmm… ¡Ah! El_ —exclame en mis pensamientos viendo a un joven salir de una habitación me acerque a él y vi como otros salían de la misma habitación detrás de él— ¡Oye!—trate de llamar su atención. No pareció prestarme atención y me acerque a él, me sorprendí mucho al ver sus ojos- _Ojos perla…_ \- Hyuga sin duda—Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde está la oficina de Tsunade sama?—pregunte amablemente. Repare en su físico fácil me sacaba más de una cabeza, tenía el pelo largo color chocolate, con la bandana de Konoha en la frente, tenía un uniforme de Jōnin, piel blanca y pura que contrastaban perfecto con sus ojos perlas _—Bastante atractivo, he de admitir—_ pensé con una gotita en la frente ante mi propio comentario. Vi como se formaba una sonrisa burlona y señalo con la cabeza la puerta de la que había salido hace unos segundos _—Oh genial, que tonta, estaba a nada de saber donde era y ya estaba preguntando de nuevo—_ sonreí nerviosamente y agradecí al Jōnin que se fue sin decir nada. Tuve en cuenta entonces que ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre _—Dios que torpe, espero no se haya ofendido… meh, da igual—_ le reste importancia y me acerque a la puerta señalada tocando y escuchando en respuesta un animado "pase".

Entre y me recibió una mujer con… grandes atributos a mi parecer a la que si acaso le calculaba 20 o 25 años. Cabello rubio en dos coletas bajas y unos hermosos ojos ámbar.

\- ¡Oh, tu debes ser Sabaku no _! La ninja de la arena—exclamo la mujer levantándose de su asiento- ¡Bienvenida a Konoha!—volvió a exclamar con orgullo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAP 2**

Soy _, Sabaku no _, de la aldea oculta de la arena, viaje tres días junto a una joven pelirosa hacia mi hogar temporal de 6 meses, en Konoha… la aldea de la hoja.

\- Muchas gracias, Tsunade sama—agradecí amablemente.

\- Me imagino que estas al tanto de la situación presente—asentí—Lo lamento de verdad por no darte una bienvenida apropiada, tenemos mucho trabajo últimamente, puedes retirarte y en caso de que tengas alguna duda puedes consultarlo conmigo o con tu anfitriona estos 6 meses, Sakura. Agrego, te necesito aquí mañana temprano, me contó el hokage algunos de tus dotes, necesito una persona mas en el hospital así que mañana preparada para colocarte en el—finalizo y yo me retire al ver el montón de papeles en su escritorio.

Sali sonriente de la oficina y casi corrí a la salida donde me esperaba una sonriente pelirosa que tenia a una rubia platinada de ojos azules al lado, con una coleta alta y fleco, vestía un tipo de ombliguera morada donde se podía notar la camisa de rejilla de abajo y una falda short morada y finalmente unas sandalias azules.

\- _, ella es Ino Yamanaka, la cerda—me presento la pelirosa con una gran sonrisa burlona.

\- Mucho gus… ¡Espera! ¿¡A quien le dices cerda, frentona!?—exclamo enfurecida la rubia presente.

\- No veo otra cerdita por aquí oinc oinc—se mofo mi amiga pelirosa. Mire la extraña discusión a punto de hacerme pipi de la risa, la verdad es que soy bastante risueña y eso me causaba mucha gracia.

\- Jajajajajajajajajajaja—comencé a reírme causando un sonrojo de vergüenza en las dos amigas.

\- Bueno, _, Ino y yo te enseñaremos tu nuevo hogar, vamos—hablo Sakura avanzando junto con la rubia a lo que me apresure a alcanzarlas.

\- Cuantame de ti Yamanaka san—anime amablemente,la rubia me observo soltando una risita avergonzada.

\- _ dime solo Ino, no me molesta—dijo dándome una sonrisa—No hay nada especial que contar, soy mejor amiga de Sakura desde que somos pequeñas gracias a nuestros padres y nuestra rivalidad se debe a que cuando pequeñas nos gustaba el mismo chico, admito que aun me gusta—comento haciéndole una mueca picara a la chica de ojos esmeralda que respondió viendo a la rubia con enojo—Pero estoy interesada en alguien mas—agrego haciendo ojos soñadores.

\- Oh ya veo—comente mientras escuchaba su corta historia de si misma.

\- Mira _, este será tu hogar temporal—anuncio la pelirosa a mi lado- ¡Oh! Maldición—se quejo la chica—¡Ya debemos ir a comer ya! ¿Ves lo que causas con tu paso de tortuga, cerda?—se quejo con la oji azul creando una discusión de insultos a lo que yo solo atinaba a reírme.

\- ¡Pues con tus discusiones infantiles no llegaremos mas rápido, frentona!—hablo la Yamanaka mientras le daba la espalda a la susodicha y caminaba con elegancia.

\- Cerda es hacia el otro lado—dijo la ojiesmeralda soltando una carcajada que yo seguí.

\- Ya lo sabia… Vamonos, _- comino igual hacia la otra dirección, yo no quería esperar mas, la seguí y después de un par de metros Sakura se nos unió.

Caminamos unos minutos y vi un montón de chicos haciendo griterío en un puesto de ramen, mire a Sakura a lo que ella me dijo nerviosamente:

\- Bueno, _, llegamos—y soltó una risilla avergonzada. En verdad que ese lugar es un desastre ahora mismo.

Habia un chico que ya estaba comiendo, _¿comiendo?, ¡por dios esta atragantándose de comida!_ Había un joven mayor si es que no era un señor y por como me había descrito Sakura a su sensei creo era el y estaba leyendo una de esas novelas eroticas que yo ya reconocía. A lado de ellos dos estaba un chico de cabello _creo que ese es el tal Sasuke_ pensé para mi misma, me miraba examinándome como estudiándome. Había un par de mujeres una de pelo largo negro con un toque violeta y ojos aperlados _Otra Hyuga…._ y la otra de cabello café en dos cebollas iguales. Entonces me di cuenta que un poco apartados del grupo estaba un tipo con lentes oscuros que apenas dejaba ver su cara y… el tipo que vi en el edificio aquí cuando noto mi mirada me la regreso con una sonrisa burlona.

 _\- ¿Qué?—_ mis ojos y mi gotita de sudor en la frente expresaron mi desconcierto— _Acaso… acaso¿sigue burlándose de mi—_ aleje la mirada de el restándole importancia y con esa cara de: "Khe?".

Volvi a fijar mi mirada sobre los que faltaban, al parecer el que parecía ser el sensei de mi rosada amiga estaba acompañado de un rarito que tenia una copia exacta de el en otro de los grupitos, que estaba acompañado de un chico regordete y otro tipo con unas peculiares marcas rojas en las mejillas que tenia a un lado un enorme perro…

\- _¡Espera! ¡Un perro!—_ inmediatamente me acerque tímidamente a tocar el perro, era tan grande que temía fuera violento pero contrario el perro se acerco aun mas permitiéndome acariciarlo—Eres tan lindo—murmure acariciando su cabeza- ¿Cuál es su nombre?—mire sonriente al chico que se acerco a mi siguiendo a su perro.

\- Oh, se llama Akamaru—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Que buen nombre—alague jugando con el perro—Oh perdona, me llamo _, ¿tu eres?—me presente con una radiante sonrisa ante el chico frente a mi, era moreno de cabello café, le llegaba a la altura de la nariz, con unos peculiares triángulos rojos a cada lado de sus mejillas.

\- Soy Kiba—se rasco la nuca mientras se presentaba haciendo una mueca avergonzada y con un leve sonrojo.

 _\- Oh, ¿sera_ _tímido_ _?—_ pensé torpemente, desvié mi mirada de el al ver a las dos chicas desconocidas de antes aproximándose a mi.

\- Ho.. hola, soy Hi..hinata—vi como a la chica que se presento se le formo un sonrojo en sus mejillas. _Adorable._ Un color que en definitiva la hacia resaltar.

\- Yo soy Ten ten—saludo la otra chica a su lado de cabellos y ojos achocolatados, me miraba curiosa intentando buscar algo en mi que no supe interpretar.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Sabaku no _, de la aldea oculta de la arena—salude cordialmente.

\- ¡Woooo, Sakura chan! Has vuelto—exclamo el rubio de ojos azules que había descrito antes, el que se atragantaba de ramen, mientras se abalanzaba cariñosamente sobre la pelirosa —Woah, tu debes ser _ chan, soy Naruto Uzumaki—me tendio una mano con una radiante y enorme sonrisa entusiasta—Futuro hokage—agrego con alegría— Seguramente no conoces a nadie, bien, el teme de aquí es Sasuke Uchiha, en realidad no importa—se burlo el rubio, mire al chico mensionado que me miro fríamente a lo que solo sentí una gota fría bajando por mi frente.

 _\- ¿Es el en verdad? ¿no le veo lo genial? Es demasiado_ _frió_ _, la arrogancia le sobra_ —pensé mirándolo con desdén, no me acababa de agradar, pero no importa.

\- El de aquí es Kakashi sensei junto con Gai sensei—prosiguió el Uzumaki a lo que recibí una corta platica de la juventud de parte de uno de ellos y del peliplatino una mirada coqueta.

 _-Oh, rayos—_ pensé mientras intentaba reducir mi sonrojo _—¿Que demonios fue eso, _?—_ me interrogue avergonzada, mirando de nuevo al peliplatino que me veía con una sonrisa.

\- Oehh, Kakashi sensei, es de nuestra edad- reprendió Naruto a su sensei y volviendo a retomar las presentaciones, prosiguió—Ellos son Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi—apunto a cada uno—Ella es Hinata Hyuga chan, Kiba Inuzuka con Akamaru y Shino Aburame—la joven Hyuga intento sonreírme logrando solo una mueca sonrojada, el joven perro me guiño un ojo y Shino apenas me noto—Por ultimo el es RockLee—el susodicho hizo sus payasadas sobre la juventud y la belleza a flor de piel etc, etc—Ella es Ten ten—la pelicafe apenas me miro, me imagine que estaba molesta, posiblemente solo amaneció de mal humor, quien sabe- Y este es Neji Hyuga—me observo con una sonrisa soberbia, yo le regrese una mirada hastiada.

 _\- Algunos son muy raros aquí—_ pensé mientras los observaba a todos, se veían tranquilos y alegres y de alguna extraña forma convivían bien.

Todos nos juntamos en una misma mesa a mi derecha estaba Sakura y al otro se encontraba Hinata de ahí no recuerdo como estaban los demás acomodados. Me dispuse a comer con ellos entre platicas y risas, todos tenían personalidades peculiares. Sakura e Ino no paraban de pelear, Hinata era bastante tímida y veía a Ten ten molesta y retraída, Gai y RockLee eran muy parecidos demasiado entusiastas y competitivos, Kakashi era bastante callado y en sus momentos ironico, Sasuke era frio ya mi parecer su presencia era molesta, Naruto era extrovertido y torpe, Shikamaru era perezoso y todo a su alrededor le parecía problemático, Choji era muy divertido y amable, Shino realmente era demasiado callado y en ningún momento lo vi hablar o hacer algo, Kiba era risueño y muy amable conmigo y por ultimo Neji, que se sentaba justo frente a mi, era bastante burlón, no lo veía integrarse a la conversación pero miraba cada movimiento y remarcaba mis torpes actos con una sonrisa burlona, lo cual hasta cierto punto mas que extrañarme me irritaba.

\- Y bien, ¿te gusto la villa, _ chan?—me animo a hablar el rubio Uzumaki con orgullo.

\- Todos han sido muy amables conmigo, Uzumaki san—dije con una sonrisa a lo que el me miro extrañado.

\- ¿Uzumaki… san?—pensó un momento—Solo dime Naruto—me sonrio rascándose la nuca.

\- Umh… Naruto—le llame, el solo me observo—Esta bien—finalice.

\- Me sentía muy cómoda con todos ellos, eran muy divertidos y alegraban mucho el ambiente.

Al finalizar me despedí de todos junto con Sakura, Ino, Ten ten y Hinata que insistieron en llevarme hasta mi casa puesto que al parecer a todas les quedaba de paso, Kakashi sensei junto con Gai sensei decidieron acompañarnos. Nosotras estábamos hablando animosamente seguidas por el sensei peliplatino con su inconfundible libro en manos y Gai molestándolo y retándolo a cualquier cosa, siendo ignorado olímpicamente, claro esta.

\- ¿Alguien te ha llamado la atención, _?- hablo la rubia entre nosotras recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todas- ¿Qué?—la Yamanaka le resto importancia—Es solo una pregunta, cálmense—se protegió y volvió a verme interrogante—¿Y bien?-.

\- Ino…- trate de decir algo o explicar mi opinión, suspire—No tengo tiempo para eso, y si te lo recuerdo acabo de llegar, no estoy interesada en nadie y no quiero estarlo—reí nerviosa, era una pregunta muy… extraña, realmente no tenia nada cercano a eso _\- Son bonitos sentimientos, pero no creo este hecho para mi—_ pensé con una gotita de sudor fría en la frente.

Mire a la Yamanaka soltar un suspiro de decepción.

\- Lo siento, yo…- intento decir algo—Pensé que había una diminuta chispa entre Kiba y tu…- se excuso soltando lagrimas de cocodrilo.

\- Es…es cierto, se ve que le agradaste a..a Kib..a san—hablo al fin la Hyuga entre tartamudeos y mientras se le formaba un sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas.

\- ¿Tu crees? Mmmm, es muy amable—alegue con una sonrisa—Realmente no quiero ni busco a alguien ahora—finalice con una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio?—pregunto Ten ten casi de inmediato como… desesperada.

\- Si, en serio Ten ten san—hable soltando una risilla a lo que la pelicafe de dos cebollas se sonrojo avergonzada por haber preguntado si quiera.

\- Ya veo…- hablo la pelirosa de ojos esmeralda pensativa—Bueno, yo estoy muy interesada en Sasuke kun, aunque se que jamás se ha interesado en mi—comento tristemente la chica.

\- Oh, Sakura, el no sabe de lo que se pierde—animo la rubia.

\- Sakura chan, tu eres genial—alago la ojiperla.

Ten ten e encontraba sumergida en sus pensamiento la observe un segundo logrando su atención y casi de inmediato intento distraerse en otra cosa evitando mi mirada.

 _\- Creo que no le agrade del todo—_ sonreí tristemente _—_ _No importa seguro que con el tiempo agarraremos confianza—_ le sonreí a la chica de ojos cafés a nuestro lado, siendo ignorada por ella casi al instante.

Llegando a mi casa temporal Kakashi me dejo hasta la puerta y me deseo buenas noches guiñandome el ojo coquetame, solo me sonroje con una sonrisa incomoda, el hombre era atractivo y atrayente a mi parecer. _Seguramente le doblas la edad, _._ Me despedí con la mano de los demás y los vi seguir el recorrido, entre a mi casa y la estudie; era pequeña pero bastante agradable me gustaba el aroma peculiar de madera que desprendía y me gustaba la calidez, se acercaba el invierno.

Empece a explorar el lugar tenia una cocina, una pequeña sala a lado del comedor, un baño y en el segundo piso tenia dos cuartos de huéspedes, _no los necesitare,_ mi habitación , un baño con una ducha y una gran terraza, el aire era fresco asi que Sali a la terraza encontrándome con la oscuridad del cielo alumbrada por la luna y relucientes estrellas, mire la aldea.

 _\- Es tan pacifica, desprende tranquilidad…-_ pensé mientras veía la villa con gusto, me gustaba estar aquí, estos meses me la pasaría muy bien _—_ _Aunque no se exactamente que_ _haré_ _durante 6 meses…-_ mañana iría directo con a la oficina de la hokage a que despeje mis dudas sobre el trabajo que tenia para mi.

Regrese a mi habitación y cerré la puerta a la terraza, observe mi habitación con una gran cama a lado de esta había un buro con una vela, mas allá había un armario y había un pequeño sillón a lado de la puerta a la terraza. Me acerque a mis maletas y de ahí saque un pantalón holgado me saque todo menos mi camisa de rejilla y mi bóxer, me puse el pantalón.

 _\- Mañana temprano acomodare mis cosas sin falta—_ pensé soltando un bostezo y cayendo en la cómoda y gran cama, me tape con el edredón sobre esta y cerré los ojos, inconscientemente sonreí _—_ _Jamas había hecho amigos_ _así_ _…_ _-_ fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormida.

Desperte por el incesante pitido de la alarma, me levante perezosamente y di un golpe al aparato callándolo instantáneamente, mire las maletas recordando que tenia que acomodarlas, tome una toalla de la maleta junto con unos guaraches, mi cepillo de dientes y unos jabones, camine hasta el baño que estaba justo frente a las escaleras y entre, cerrando detrás mio. Deje mi toalla doblada al lado del lavamanos, abrí el agua de la ducha y el del grifo, me lave los dientes y seguido me quite la ropa quedándome con los guaraches metiéndome a bañar con agua caliente.

Me apure a cambiarme poniéndome un short negro, una blusa de rejilla de manga larga y una blusa rosada con detalles rojos, me hice una larga trenza y me coloque unas sandalias negras. Rápidamente acomode mi ropa y demás cosas en la nueva casa. Moría de hambre pero realmente no tenia como comer aun.

 _\- ¿Qué_ _haré_ _ahora?—_ pensaba mientras me acercaba al edificio con las manos sobre mi estomago que no había parado de rugir exijiendo alimento- _¡Oh, es Sakura!—_ pensé al ver a la chica de ojos esmeralda y corrí con una sonrisa hacia ella- ¡Saku…!—fui interrumpida por mi propio estomago volviendo a exigir comida.


End file.
